Return
by luck33ang3l
Summary: [Slight PeinxKonan] [Oneshot] Five years after leaving him and disappearing without a trace, Konan is waiting for Pein's decision whether to let her back into his life or not.


**Disclaimer: **I only own this story – Kishimoto owns Naruto and everything within it

**A/N: **This was created out of a strong urge and reckless impulse. No, really.

**Title:** Return

**

* * *

**

Pein studied the blue haired girl, head bowed, kneeling on the ground before him. Hardly a girl anymore, he mused, sweeping his gaze over her smoothly curved figure. An elegant woman with the air of danger. The kind of danger where something whispers for you to exercise caution around this enigma. This was one of the times where the words _dangerous beauty_ could be used in truth. Turning from these thoughts, he carefully looked over her for any signs of fear, pretence or nervousness. There was nothing. The only body language communicated was one of serenity. He nodded in satisfaction. The ability to keep true intentions hidden away from view, the ability to remain composed in the face of clear danger. Skilled ninja did not wear their hearts on their sleeves. She had grown indeed.

He still remembered the day she had left. Or rather, the day he found her gone. Everything had been fine the night before. They had silently bid each other goodnight and unknowingly to him, goodbye as well. Once on the ground, he would roll over to stare at her sleeping form. Pein would count the number of times her chest rose and fell in a minute. Then he too fell asleep. When he awoke, she had disappeared without a trace. She had simply vanished, she and all of her belongings. Pein had pondered this for the rest of that day, but then carried on with life. It was normal; things would come and leave, either of their own accord or through the way things just happen. He knew this from experience.

And now she was back. Returning in the same way she had left. Out of the night, standing in the rain five years later. Pein had accepted her arrival with no questions. Things come and go. She had her reasons and whether she wanted to indulge in them or not was her choice.

However, whether he would let her back into his life was another matter. This he could control. They had both changed over the years of separation. He could sense it in her posture, her calm demeanour, her silence and her unconcerned confidence. It screamed for wariness, to tread carefully around her. Even in a position of submission, it was easy to see she held herself highly. But she knew power when she saw it. There was no overconfidence there; she could easily define reality from self-esteem. Much unlike many other shinobi. And that's why the reckless are killed.

Staring down at the top of her head, he admired her physical growth. Her hair, a silky, rich dark blue, partially pulled up and secured with a crisply folded paper flower. Her body, finely developed and lithe; she was powerful and yet still looked beautifully delicate. Her muscles had grown stronger too; they were visibly firm in her arms and legs. Her flawless, pale skin gave her an enchanted look. Her face was hidden in the shadows, cast by the eerie light in their current room. He wondered briefly if she were still a virgin. He quickly banished those thoughts away, telling himself he had no time for those kinds of things. There was a world waiting for him to conquer.

"Look at me," he commanded. The eyes were the windows to the soul they say.

...But this didn't seem to apply to her. Her eyes were cold, blank and empty. With a silver of haughtiness. And perhaps a smudge of pain. Was there a new reason or was it still the pain from the past?

She gazed back unflinchingly at him. Don't misjudge me, her face read, you will regret it. Light flashed from under her bottom lip. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had piercings. Her thickly enhanced heavy-lidded eyes watched his every move, calculating, analysing. She knew what she wanted. Pein felt a small twinge of longing for the past. Longing for when they still knew each other. There had been so much transformation. It was surprising they still could relate, even if it were only with slight similar characteristics from their younger days.

"Tell me what you want," Pein said finally. There were no informalities here, there was too much unknown between them. He scrutinized her expression. She remained impassive.

"I would like to participate with your organisation and contribute to your cause," she replied monotonously. One reason was kept unvoiced. _I want to know you again._

Pein thought about the preposition. He knew she would be a valuable asset. Someone with her skills could be used to produce excellent results. He mulled over the pros and cons.

_She i__s female. There are no female shinobi in the Akatsuki. _Did it really matter?

_I know her from the past. _Would this stir up problems? Perhaps unwanted feelings; the unwanted feeling of duty?

_Her skills will greatly progress the organisation. _His goal would be closer in reach.

_She knows me deeper than anyone else. _Companionship. It hadn't ever looked so appealing before.

Without warning, he flung a kunai at her, speeding towards her forehead. Instantly, it was snatched out of the air. Dangling from her fingers, she offered it back to Pein. He tilted his head in acknowledgement. He decided. She would be a part of his life again. Pein turned and strode to the cupboard behind him. Drawing out a neatly folded cloak, he placed a ring carefully on top and took hold of a hat. Walking back to the kneeling girl, he held out the uniform. She raised her eyes to meet his, question evident.

_Do you mean this?_

He gave a curt nod once again. She bowed her head again, hiding the smallest of smiles. She stood, slipping on the cloak and ring. Pein motioned for her to follow him as he moved out the door. Letting the hat hang down by her side, she obeyed.

"Welcome Konan," he said, ringed eyes focused in front of him.

"Thank you Pein," she answered softly. There was no reply.

Silence overtook the pair, broken only by the soft _plit__ plat _of water dripping in the dank corridor. Both were deep in thought, wondering what each had done. Konan stopped. Sensing her lack of movement, Pein paused and raised and eyebrow.

"Do you still remember the day..." she trailed off. He was so different now. Piercings glinting at her with every ray of light that hit him, physique now strong and powerful, personality...cold. It had almost lost its human qualities. His heart had hardened over the time she was gone.

Pein was silent for a minute. "No."

She glanced up sharply at him. Pein could see she was waiting for him to expand on his answer. He obliged. And those words echoed in Konan's mind, making her wonder if he really had changed so much. And perhaps just how much he had missed her.

_"You're back now. That's all I need to remember."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I know that in the actual manga, they probably wouldn't have separated. But that's why this is call fanfiction.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
